Annabelle Twiler's subtle involvement
by Silver Imber
Summary: My,my,my what is a young public investigator to do? Avoid her enemigo, mess with noble's minds, draw conclusions, try to make mafiaoso's not blow her cover? All in the life of Annabelle Twiler as she meets Ciel, Alois, Sebastian, and many others breifly before she branches off into her own doings. Will she ever get her work done during this? Find out in Subtle Involvment (I tried)
1. Chapter 1

_**Intro**_

What do you think nobles do all day? They cannot simply sit in there 'studies' all day can, they. Quote then what would a certain 'Pure Breed' noble's butler comes across a flyer from one of the ally ways of London for a certain (M. and T. Incorporation). One by the name of oh I don't know Sebastian of the Phantomhive manor…not that he knew that there was another investigation operation in London (besides Scotland Yard). I wonder how Earl Phantomhive will react hm?

**{**_**Chapter I-His Butler-Curious}**_

Ciel Phantomhive rapped his gloved fingers on his monogamy desk, the tapping on his nails were the only sound in the silent room at the time. Things were quiet for once in the Phantomhive Manor almost too quiet. A sudden howl fills his ears along the shouts of his three servants, "NOOOO! DOWN BOY! HAHAHA, STOP IT!" "Oh no!" "Fire in the hole!" The young Earl almost smiled just a bit, key word almost.  "Why did Sebastian have to leave today" he thought grumpily. Not that Ciel was much above not grumpy for those who do think; accept when he's in public…then he's either better or worse. After an half an hour of constant noise Ciel was about to snap. But then there were three solid nocks that only one 'person' ever bothered to do. "Sebastian at last." He muttered before raising his voice. "Enter." In came Sebastian in his usual double tailed black coat, with his red eyes glimmering unusually brightly. Ciel's one uncovered dark blue eye locked on a piece of crinkled paper in his butler's gloved hand.

"What is that?" he asked coldly only for the older male to chuckle. "It seems this has been going on obviously under our watch Master~" he said smoothly as he laid the flyer on Ciel's desk with an odd smirk curling onto his lips. It only took a few more seconds then a minute for the out burst to begin for Ciel was an intellectual boy…er young teen now that he was soon to turn fifteen. (Note it is fifteen for a reason). "How could I not see this earlier!" he shouted as he slammed his hands onto his desk a look of pure self frustration on his face. All the while Sebastian was standing there a almost smug smirk on his face, his eyes showing some amusement. "It was in the slums on London my Lord" he replied simply as Ciel looked at him for a reason. Ciel sighed in a way that was more like a grunt accept smoother, his black hair mused from its usual form from his out burst.

Ciel Phantomhive was what one would call a 'Pure breed' aristocrat. Perfect manners, perfect posture, chivalry, the constant chill and cold around him, emotionless mostly, combed, and polished appearance with light skin, stern features, and that 'ever so posh' attitude. Dressed in the only finest cloths, and given the only the finest of service. Yes. Ciel Phantomhive behaved, and almost was a 'Pure Breed' aristocrat that was, accept one teensy detail. Which even I the author happen to forget at the moment not that that matters any who, getting back to the story.

Sebastian being the he-(double hockey sticks) of a butler he was simply whipped out his Lord's favorite Earl Grey tea, and set it on his desk in a china tea cup. "There, there young lord I will contact these…M. and T. personas and we'll be through with being in the dark." Ciel only nodded dully as he sipped his tea his eyes locked once more on the flyer. "Plus I'm sure you are curious" his butler added slyly which caused Ciel to smirk. A spark flicked to his eye, "Why in deed so Sebastian, I wonder if they like games?"

(_One thing can make a difference_)

Else where in the capital of the Empire of Britain in a simple apartment sat a young teenager. Also as a certain other teen was she was sitting at a desk although hers was creaking with her every movement. As the girl tapped a quill against her jar ink well the black watery ink splattered once more on her extremely light skin (mostly due to the fact she still had a cold). A pair of mixed grey eyes scanned over the latest news paper with rapid speed. Black, brown hair was pulled back into a long braid, with the bangs cut long hung over her face. The girl was adorned in a simple burgundy blouse, and deep grey pantaloons (or pants). This girl happens to be Annabelle Twiler, the recently turned thirteen years old who was the only other member of the M. and T. incorporation besides Nathan Macintosh. "Anna-belle~ Mail for you!" the smooth yet chirpy voice of her partner called. "I swear the wonder that man is over twenty" Annabelle thought with a small smirk on her lips as she pushed her chair away from her desk covered in documents to the point some were slipping off even if they were in piles. The sound of slip on shoes echoed slightly against the wooden floor as she went down the plain hall and around the corner to sea Nathan with a huge grin on his face.

"Looks like some high noble has spotted us." he said as he swept Annabelle over to the simple wooden table in the center of the room. Plopping down in a simple three legged stool Annabelle peered up at her black haired friend, his blue eyes glimmering in a way she knew all too well. The way her brother's use to…not that that mattered any more now that she lived in Europe and not in North America. "And what could be good about that?" she asked coyly as she held the finely printed note in her left hand her other hand swishing idly.

"In all good views you should have a fiancé by now." He said evenly; at this dear reader let's just say Nathan quite forgot what he was doing, and had quite the bump on his head…(if you know what I mean…heh). In England let alone Europe at the time it was not unheard of to be engaged already by young ages (such as eleven). So no accept Annabelle or some one else from North America would have seen it as a strange question, let alone comment. "You were saying Nathan?" Annabelle drawled after she rubbed her throbbing hand, (it hurts to slam your hand into some ones head you know). "Uh…oh the inhabitants of the Phantomhive Manor have invited us to discuss our business over tea as it seems." "Seems a bit off do you not agree" Annabelle countered quickly as she twirled the thick parchment between her fingers occasionally dropping it by accident. Nathan grinned sharply his eyes narrowing, "It is always the same with nobles out for there own gain~" she murmured, as Nathan snorted rather abruptly. "Of certain times, but as it seems this one will not take no for an answer." Nathan let out a sigh the last part as Annabelle's vigilant eyes scanned over the note once more then narrowed at the last sentence. (I will send my butler to pick you up, Sincerely Earl Phantomhive.) Nathan watched his younger partner's expression change to a rather blank one. "Well go get ready" Nathan yawned as he stood up from leaning against the table. "I have to retire good luck" he said as he walked out through the second hall way connected to the room. Annabelle sigh just another sign that Nathan had a case that required night work seeing as it was barely even 11'oclock in the morning. "Worse yet it was singed to the M. and T. incorporation not I as a person so~" she thought glancing towards the direction Nathan had went with a flicker of emotion fitting over her face. "I suppose he is correct, I should prepare for the Phantomhive butler's arrival." Annabelle thought with a sigh as she let her daily instincts lead her back to her room. The door clicked behind her.

Little under half an hour later at the stoop of the corner of Tristan street stood the blonde happy-go-lucky Penelope Clearwater a young teenager who was patiently (not so much) a waiting the carriage of the esteemed Earl Phantomhive. Dressed in a darkly colored sky blue dress, with a grey sash tied around the waist, along with silver or lighter grey lace that fell around the skirt of it meshed along with a high collar was the basic look for the girl. A coy smile came to her lips as she spotted the approaching carriage not that the driver saw through her fan which was the odd color a burgundy red fan with a small (t.) in the corner. The giddy look returned to her face almost immediately as the carriage came to a stop directly at the curb. Out stepped a strapping young man (although over a decade older then her) with slick black hair, and strangely red eyes. Penelope looked up at the tall man with a bright smile that in her head made her cheeks ache.

"Right this way Lady-" the butler dropped off, "Clearwater" she said warmly as she accepted his offered hand as he helped her with the large step into the carriage. "And you are?" she asked genially as she seated her self on the plush seat by the window. "Sebastian, my lady" was the answer she received while the door shut gently little id she know Sebastian already was suspicious of 'Lady Clearwater' but happened to enjoy not being shouted at for once. Sebastian sat at the front of the carriage and as he took the black reigns in his gloved hands, and he thought confidently "This is nothing more then a hobby let alone a game for her." And with that the carriage began to make its way to the Phantomhive manor.

Along the way Penelope quickly thought over the plan she had devised to see if 'Earl Phantomhive' was trust worthy in her head. "Step one: observe personality, step two: test temper, step three: go with the flow, if they discover me simply be truthful." She thought easily she had done this process a few times before, and so far it had not failed. So instead Penelope retired to look out the window at the passing fields as the carriage finally came to a stop in front of a rather large manor. There were arching walls, along with tall milky glass windows, with chest piece hedges although she noted "some seem…burned in some places?" The door to the carriage opened once again as Sebastian offered his hand once more, and helped Penelope out of the carriage. "Welcome to my home." A voice proclaimed as the form of the young teen Ciel Phantomhive appeared a look of shock only there in his eyes for a second before he extended his hand to help the young lady before him up the stairs her eyes hidden beneath the bangs of her blonde hair, a warm smile alighting her face. Penelope on the other hand was not surprised rather startled, but managed to pull out that warm smile as she took the slightly older earl's hand. "Just a slight change, this even might change the odds" she thought as the two reached the door her fan still in her left hand. "Let the games begin" Ciel smirked to him self as the doors to the Manor shut behind them.

Over an hour later after the second round of tea had just arrived at the table in the private dining hall (one of two in the manor). In two chairs one sat a very inwardly frustrated Ciel Phantomhive as he drilled questions on the other person across from him Penelope Clearwater as she simply smoothed them away with even simpler answers. Meanwhile Sebastian was standing by the doorway with a coy little smirk on his demon face. "So this Penelope is just as I suspected dull and typical noble girl." He thought sarcastically to him self with a sigh as Ciel and Penelope chatted more easily as Penelope giggled every now and again.

Then a loud crash shattered the 'calm' atmosphere, "Oh Penelopve where are you?" Penelope stood suddenly her eyes locked on the nearest window. "Come out here!" the voice shouted with a Russian accent. "I 'ave new gun to try!" the voice continued as Ciel jolted up as well. "Who the devil is that?" he muttered which apparently Penelope heard, and murmured back, "A person I know". Before a tall man with dark brown hair, and bright eyes bowled Penelope over and placed his foot on her chest. "Privyet Penelopve," he greeted. Ciel gawked mentally "What is he doing?!" Sebastian was about to 'save' his lord's guest only for her to reply to the towering man. "Privyet , could you please remove your foot from my person?" she replied in an out of character cool tone. "*конечно*, Penelopve as alvays" he replied as he removed his foot, and she lifted her self from the ground with a certain air that was strange considering her personality during the last half an hour.

Penelope faced Ciel with the same giddy look on her face as before as if nothing had happened. "Lord Phantomhive, this is an acquaintance of mine " she introduced Ciel to the man as he stared down at the young Noble. "*приятный*, to meet you Lord Phantomhieve" Adrik said a huge grin on his face, and Ciel did not bother to correct the man. "Come *малютка*, time to go" Adrik said cheerfully, but not before Sebastian blocked his path. "Uh uh uh the young lady and my lord have not finished there game." He said with a bright smile only for Adik to smile back. "Da... да I vill vait." He replied. Penelope shot him a subtle look as the temperature in the room dropped by a few degrees. "You may sit on the couch if you so wish" Sebastian said pleasantly ignoring the atmosphere his eyes shut as he smiled (fakely). Adrik smiled back as he sat down on the plush couch by the high door he had to duck to get through.

Penelope took out her fan from the pocket of her dress, and fanned it out the colors totally clashing. "Shall we end this?" she asked as she watched Ciel place his latest move on the chest board between them after over an hour. "Check." was his reply as he sat back into his chair a bored look on his face. Penelope simply moved her one knight to the left, "uncheck. check." this went on in till neither of the two players could move any more. "I win by default" Ciel proclaimed evenly as Penelope resisted the erge to role her grey eyes. "If you insist" she tried not to grit usually a situation like this would not bother her, but today she felt rather competitive. Plus Ciel was being to her point of view frankly a bit of a brat. Not that she was very immature her self she needed to be mature in most situations she got into.

So she simply bit her cheek as some say, and nodded making sure her mask was still up. "Time to go Miss Twiler!" came a shout from out side. And with that Penelope head-desked "any time, but now" she thought as a honk was heard. "Twiler?" Ciel questioned her as she stood brushing off her dress with smooth strokes as she took a deep breath. "I guess the jig is up aye ?" she whispered to Arik as he took out his hand from his pocket. "Adue~ Lord Phantomhive" Penelope called as Adrik and she exited the room, and proceeded to exit the manor. Ciel Phantomhive stood there, "I have been tricked." He thought as Sebastian looked out the window at the automobile that had several other men inside as the so called Penelope Clearwater who had preceded his expectations at the last minute and became some one different hopped up to the passenger side. Not that it was extraordinary as demons such as him self often underestimated the human race. Not that he'd ever admit that. And as the ford sped off down the long winding road, and out of sight he knew in his thoughts they would see more of the young Lady Clearwater or now Lady Twiler.

As the country side past and the chatter of the young men filled her ears Annabelle Twiler reminded her self to knock Adrik over the head for calling her Малютка, and to send a thank you to the Earl for the lovely tea.

Конечно-sure/of course

Приятный- a pleasure/nice

Малютка- **baby, little one, moppet, babe, babbie, a dot of a child**


	2. His Butler - Strange

**Chapter II- **_His Butler Strange_

**Last time in** (_Chapter I- His butler Curious)_

Ciel Phantomhive stood there, "I have been tricked." He thought as Sebastian looked out the window at the automobile that had several other men inside as the so called Penelope Clearwater who had preceded his expectations at the last minute and became some one different hopped up to the passenger side. Not that it was extraordinary as demons such as him self often underestimated the human race. Not that he'd ever admit that. And as the ford sped off down the long winding road, and out of sight he knew in his thoughts they would see more of the young Lady Clearwater or now Lady Twiler.

As the country side pasted and the chatter of the young men filled her ears Annabelle Twiler reminded her self to knock Adrik over the head for calling her Малютка, and to send a thank you to the Phantomhive residence for the excellent tea.

(Start)

Over a week later Annabelle Twiler drilled her fingers against her desk in rapid secession. Her nails chewed down to the nub on her thumb from the train of thought going through her head. It was an old habit from when she use to work in a tile factory making, painting, and baking tiles. That was a story for another time however as there was a nock on the door to her room. "Annabelle~" a voice called in a chilling manor. A sudden shiver ran up her spine, "Why did Nathan let her in?" she thought as the door opened to reveal the one and only for the slightly younger French girl to rush in. A.k.a. none other then Lily-Ann Le Treil, Annabelle's…torturer in her point of view that is. Lily-Ann was a very stereotypical French girl, with her bright blue eyes like aquamarines, and her warm inviting presence. Lily-Ann was also on her mother's side a tad bit something else so her hair was a bright caramel color. Now it was not that Annabelle did not enjoy, Lily-Ann's company, in fact it was quite the contrary. It was just the younger girl tended to distract Annabelle quite easily.

"Bonjour my friend" Lily-Ann chirped as she skipped in through the now open door, a fresh smile adorning her open face. "Bonjour Lily-Ann" Annabelle replied pushing away a pile of papers from a chair so Lily-Ann could sit down comfortably. "How are you parents faring?" "Better then before, so good I think!" This idle chatter continued on as Annabelle struggled to keep working on the long informational piece she had to read for a case she knew would already be solved by the 'Yard' by the time she was through. "Let's go to ze market now" Lily-Ann said at one point where Annabelle blinked, "Ur…" Lily-Ann sighed dramatically. "You were trying to work again were you not? Well I do not care you are coming with me." She said with finality as she pulled Annabelle up out of her chair and out of the room. "Oh sister"

"But first you are going to put on a cute dress." Once Lily-Anna announced that, there was no turning back. Annabelle could just hear Nathan snickering as she was pulled into Lily-Ann's simple brown carriage pulled by two dapple mares. Once inside Lily-Ann began to rant on about the dresses she wanted Annabelle to try on so quickly that she had to breath after every ten seconds. "This is going to be interesting." She thought as she was pulled in through the glass doors of the (Le Treil Ends) the Le Treil family dress store after a five minute carriage ride. With Lily-Ann gabbing on about some sort of ball at the Viscount Druitt's, as she pulled her quickly through the lace framed doors. On the inside the floor itself was clean with racks of materials strewn over the walls and manikins, with all the designs for the clothing stuffed into open drawers. "Mama! Papa! I brought Annabelle for the fitting!" Lily-Ann called loudly through her cupped hands. "So they are in on this" Annabelle thought almost fearfully of the French couple as she edged slowly towards the door, a twitch of fear edging across her face. "Uh, uh, uh mon petit Annibella" said the smooth voice of none other then Louis Le Treil, as he unclipped a measuring tape from his belt. Louis Le Treil looked the most French with blonde hair, and blue eyes, his hair wavy and tied back in a bow in the back accept a few strands. Louis's face had a bit of unshaved stubble on his chin, and the major feature was his large blue eyes the same shade as his daughter's. "Qui, mi amor~" Came the sweet voice of Madeline Le Treil a willowy women with warm features, caramel hair that waved and curled at the end with mocha colored eyes. Madeline was what one would call a cobra in kitten's skin due to the fact she could be perfectly sweet one moment, then the next she could shove her hand down your throat.

"Bonjour to you too" Annabelle mumbled as she was yanked onto a raised platform to be, measured, poked, and prodded for apparently an outfit for the Viscount Druitt's. "I have a bad feeling about this" she thought as she was pulled into a dressing stall. "Change into this la petit Annibella" Called Louis from over the paper wall as a peach, and cherry colored dress was promptly tossed over landing on Annabelle's head. Not bothering to correct the French man, Annabelle held up the dress for further inspection. The dress itself was simple, with a high neck line, and a long flowing skirt. "Non! Not that one!" Madeline said chirpily as she replaced the old dress with a bright turquoise dress, with auburn over shall, and lace. "I know, I know your welcome, and" Madeline exited the stall. All of the Le Treils knew how Annabelle was very sensitive about people watching her change. "It must be an English thing." Louis murmured to comfort his wife just as Annabelle stepped out in the bright dress that ended on the floor. "Mmmm, change the auburn to ruby, and the turquoise to pink." Madeline decided then she pushed Annabelle back into the stall with a nod from her family.

"Oh boy" Annabelle sighed as she pulled the edited dress over her head a couple minutes later. "Don't look at it, don't look at it" She repeated mentally as she peaked out of the stall. "Qui! Zis is ze one!" Louis applauded his French accent slipping in a bit. Annabelle stared ahead blandly as Lily-Ann swung her around in circles, "You look adorable you two" Madeline crooned as she fitted her own daughter into a similar dress, accept Lily-Ann's was the color scheme switched over, with some pearly colored lace at the hems, and only knee length. "Now for the finishing touch" Louis announced as he produced in one hand a large evening hat that was pink, with a red bow. In the other hand was a caramel wig chopped in a shorter style then Lily-Ann's with the ends curled up. "For you my petit fille" he said softly to Lily-Ann who squealed softly then hugged her father as he handed her the hat. "And for you Annibella" he said slightly louder as he handed Annabelle the caramel wig, and helped adjust it over her dark hair. "Protect mi petit fille, qui?" he murmured as he stepped away his eyes glimmering in the dimming sunlight. "Qui, of coarse" Annabelle replied then just as Lily-Ann skipped out the door in her knew hat, and knee high boots to the carriage. Annabelle quickly as she could, Annabelle hugged Louis, and Madeline then she ran out with out another word. Both Le Treils blinked then smiled. "Our daughter is in good hands, qui my darling." Madeline murmured as Louis wrapped his long arms around her waist. "Qui, my amor"

"Sebastian, ah! Bloody hell!" Ciel hissed as his butler pulled on the tight corset. "Don't worry my lord," "This better be worth it, damn Druitt!" he hissed. "If your really so against this my Lord, you can just go in your formal wear" he said dryly. Ciel slammed his head into the desk. "Why didn't you speak of this before Sebastian!" The raven demon only smirked in reply.

Annabelle chatted lightly with Lily-Ann as the carriage bumped lightly along the cobblestone street as they approached the Druitt residence. "Do you think…anyone will notice me Anna…" After that the young girl dropped off, as she glanced between the wooden floor and the round window to her right. Annabelle scooted over to the younger girl's side, "Lily-Ann you are beautiful, just the way you are. No man or person can change that" she stated firmly as she gave her friend's hand a light squeeze. Lily-Ann smiled shakily her way, and the two sat in silence holding each other's hands for the last ten minutes of the carriage ride. "Were here young ladies" the voice of the hired carriage cabby called. The two young teenagers looked at each other, before they smiled slightly, and exited out of the carriage. "Thank you" they said in unison their faces lit by the torches by the large marble stair case. The driver, an elderly man that often drove for the Le Treil family for errands that were farther away smiled back. With his milky grey, green eyes sparkling he hitched the horses and left the two girls alone at the bottom of the stair case.

"Sibling act~" Lily-Ann asked in a sing song voice, as the duo made there was up the long stair case to the front door. "Qui, sister" Annabelle replied smoothly as she hitched the long skirt of her dress. "This is going to be fun…bloody heck" Lily-Ann dropped off at the sight of the towering mansion. The whole place was like the Phantomhive manor accept, with a lot more towering marble columns, windows, and decorations most of them probably due to the ball. Summer toned streamers made of silk drooped from the columns, and little lanterns were lit every where. "Ready?" Annabelle asked after a minute of gazing at the sight. Lily-Ann nodded shakily grabbing for Annabelle's hand as the doors opened to reveal a brightly lit ball room, with thousands of high class ladies, and lords in tens of different colors. "Let the ball begin."

Three hours later Annabelle was already tired from running…er dancing after Lily-Ann on her own and no one had asked her to dance yet either. "This is getting tiresome" Most of the dancers were already past…somber, and Lily-Ann had already danced out of her sight again. Then a flash of red, gold, and black caught her attention. Along with a head of mused charcoal black hair, and sun kissed skin. "Just great" Annabelle thought sarcastically as the face of the Spanish noble came into view, none other then Marcus Demonio Puro. Who just happened to be not so friendly with Annabelle Twiler, "Only if mi enemigo was here" Marcus sighed as he picked up another girl dressed in a bright blue dress, and had curly cued red hair. "Head down, head down." Annabelle thought as the twirling couple passed by. "Now where are those" her thought was cut off by a pair of hands in white gloves taking a hold of her own. "Hello little song bird, looking for your little sister I presume~" Viscount Druitt a coy smirk on his face. "_Song bird, Song bird, what is your true song? Shy song bird, sly song bird, mysterious song bird do you have your own? For a constant new song comes out of your every breath, little song bird, little_ _song bird_" Another verse was about to begin, but Annabelle slipped away before that could begin again her frame shaking from the dreadful tune. "Dash it, he recognized me" she thought frustrated that was in till she literally bumped into a young blonde teenager with a bob like cut, blue eyes, and his tongue stuck out to reveal a pentagon. "Where do nobles get these things?" Annabelle thought as she recovered from the bump. "My deepest apologies your highness I was not looking where I was going" she recited remembering the butler standing by the window saying the title. The boy blinked then laughed, Annabelle resisted the erg to roll her grey eyes. "What a funny girl, my name is Alois, the Earl Trancy" he said coyly his eyes glinting in the lantern light. "I am Ann-Lilli, seamstress and a current guest to this party." She recited again like clock work, "It's just another strange noble" she thought as she twisted a piece of her caramel colored wig.

"Excellent do you have a butler?" Alois asked curiously as he took her right hand in his left one, and guided her towards the wall. "No, my sister and I do most of our work ourselves." Annabelle replied with a light chipper tone in her voice, but mentally she was suspicious. "AH! Mi Enemigo!" said a voice then she was swept out the doors leaving a very confused Alois Trancy behind.

Outside on the porch Annabelle, punched the Spaniard to make him release her arm. "What ever was that for?" she asked impatiently as she tapped her foot, her arms crossed.

"That boy is a sadist, and a demon contract holder." Marcus hissed out as he rubbed his arm making sparkles of gold release from his suit's arm. "The first part I knew, but what kind of a contract holder? And how?" she said questionably as she hesitantly edged closer to the older boy she didn't trust him that often. Marcus looked down at her face, taking in a deep breath. "What demons need to survive is to devour souls, in order to do that out of Hell a demon needs to form a contract with a mortal, mark it, and then follow the contract in till the end when they can devour the contractor's soul." He said cockily his sharp teeth reflecting off the fire light. Annabelle's face twisted into a look of disgust, "The Idiots, who would do such a thing?" she asked, and then it clicked. "Ciel Phantomhive is a demon contractor as well isn't he?" she asked after a moment.

Marcus nodded slowly, and then locked his hand around her wrist. "Now next time I will not be so simpatico chica, so" he leaned down in till his face was a few inches above Annabelle's own face. "Stay alert" Annabelle put two fingers on his forehead, and pushed him away. "Always" she replied then both went their separate ways. Marcus disappearing off to the side lines, while Annabelle returned to the party to look for Lily-Ann. Little did they know a set of bright predatory eyes were watching in the shadows with interest.

Ciel Phantomhive spun easily with Elizabeth Milford, as his butler watched the Le Treil siblings exit the ball earlier then anyone else. The elder pulling the younger behind her at a quick pace the skirts of their dresses billowing in the chilly night winds as they hurried out the door. Sebastian grinned to him self as he imagined what had caused the situation of such a strange exit. "Unless they…not like the idea is not possible" With that he turned his attention back to the dancing couples.

Annabelle was once again alone at exactly 9:30 at night the formal pink dress folded in her arms, her regular blouse, and pants once again on. The night air was cool, as she walked easily down the cobblestone street. The soles of her dress shoes clicking on the side-walk, her grey eyes scanned the starry sky as she approached her the (M. and T. Incorporation) building. "What a night…well start of a night." She thought as she entered the building under the swinging sign, and shut the door behind her. The rest of the night was spent scanning over that same boring paper.

~Next Time~

"What do you mean I can not go out?" "My Lord you are sick, and no matter what you say as your butler you must stay in bed for it would be irresponsible of me to let you do anything else my lord. "


	3. Chapter 3

I keep forgetting to do this. +Clears throat+ I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I only own all my oc's and perhaps the plot (or at least some of it)

Note- I am also looking for a Beta considering I am terrible at editing~ If anyone is interested please feel free to PM me…I've been told I might really need one. If you don't agree it's your opinion. Now I hope you enjoy chapter 3. (Oh I am also trying out pov.'s)

By the (blah) means it is the character adding in thoughts or just me adding in details.

P.S.- SilverWing I thought about your ideas it might come in next chapter~

**Chapter III- His Butler Sick **

It was only a few days later, and the sun was just rising over London as the Lord of the Phantomhive family rose from large his bed only to feel his throat burn, and his nose had begun to run.

Sniffling slightly he scowled, "Drat, I better fix this before Sebastian finds out and makes me stay in bed today" He thought only to feel himself relaxing back into the pillows.

Then a moment later a cool hand was on his forehead. "What?" he thought too tired to think properly.

"My lord you are running a fever" Came the calm voice of the very butler he had been trying to avoid, his demonic red eyes scanning over his lord's now scrunched face.

"No. I have work to do" Ciel gritted gaining his senses, he started sitting up, and Sebastian was about to push him down. A long hard cough to rattle out of Ciel's throat.

Sebastian then instead chose to gently say to his Lord's surprise, "Breakfast will be a bit late this morning my Lord, as I have a feeling my soup will be needed"

With that he left Ciel Phantomhive for once speechless in his bed, locking the door behind him so his Lord wouldn't decide to do anything hasty. Then he retreated to the kitchen, swiftly escorting Bardroy out before he set to work. He already planned to reschedule all of his young master's appointments, then prepare a nice soup for his lord.

It was not common for his young master to fall ill, not that it worried him. Ciel Phantomhive was just as strong as his tempting soul, and he would recover in time. The only thing left to do an hour later was bring breakfast up to his young master.

"Good gott not this again" Annabelle thought through a sniffle as she walked down her street. It had been three days since the ball, and two days in total since she caught a cold. That, and an hour since Nicolas had found out about her having the cold that had developed into a fever. Not that she minded she had dealt with illness for longer periods of time without having to worry she had a good immune system. The two things she disliked about being sick is when people found out and fussed over her. Then secondly when what ever sickness she had obtained slowed her down or kept her from doing her work. It was also troublesome (as one of her more distantly located allies would say) to say the least, but it could be easily dealt with as stated previously. So as Annabelle wove her way between the crowds of people she could indeed say her current illness was troublesome. Ducking underneath someone's arm Annabelle sent a glance behind her to see if Nicholas was pursuing her any longer. Thankfully he was not, so she slumped against the side of a bakery shop. Trying to ignore the once appetizing smell that was now making her nauseous, Annabelle shut her eyes.

"What was I aiming to do today again?" she thought to herself ash she raised her callused finger pads to her temples, a slow pounding growing inside her head. The thought flutter through her consciousness just long enough for her to catch it.

"That's right, I was going to head to the undertaker" she mumbled, causing a passing by noble to send her a pitying look. Chuckling under her breath she watched the noble walk away in all her glory. The noble was wearing a beautiful orange dress that stuck out in the crowd of black, brown ,and grey.

"Pity is only used by those who have the time to suspend it and those who have not gone through the experience the one their pitying is going through." Annabelle pondered as her worn dress shoes clicked against the cobblestone sidewalk. The undertaker's shop that she went to was not too far away from where she was so she decided to walk.

**Annabelle Twiler pov.** (pronounced Anna-belle, like southern belle…)

It was a bit chilly as I made my way to Blacksteine Parlor where my good 'ally' who was an undertaker worked. It was so short way there so I had decided to walk, my trench coat pulled around my frame. That day I was wearing my usual brown pants, burgundy button up shirt, regular black shoes, with my hair pulled back into my casual street hat. I was almost to the Blacksteine Parlor when a carriage rode up behind me, somehow being able to navigate the heavily populated streets. Then it hit me, there were only two general groups I know that can clear a street like that. One the Russian mafia or the mafia in general, and the few people I admit to disliking Marcus. Demonio. Puro. By the time this thought was over the carriage was a little over five feet behind me. I sent a look over my shoulder, scanning the carriage's design as I did so. The carriage was a shade of warm brown, accented with flashes of gold, red, and the occasional yellow. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle at the sight of the Spanish breed of horses that were pulling the mode of transportation.

"Just my luck" I thought as I allowed my pace to slowly accelerate as to not cause suspicion from the driver. The driver looked Spanish as well which only fueled the fire as I continued on. Turning sharply around the corner of another street, I almost thought I had lost them when the carriage sharply turned.

"Oh my gott" I thought not even caring now I started to run.

It was a good thing I did, because I managed to out maneuver the carriage after a minute or so by ducking into the Blacksteine Parlor. Letting out a long breath of relief, my head pounding almost as bad as my heart. Last time a chase like that had happened I was nearly pulled into another capture situation. Now that I think about it a lot of people seem to want to use me as a bargaining chip. Maybe it is because of all my connections? "My thoughts are so jumbled today, maybe I should go to the apothecary for some medical supplies" I thought as I rang the little silver bell that hung on the door. The Blacksteine Parlor was rather neat…for the parlor that is. Random satin pieces were strewn everywhere (everything from dark blue to pink), along with random coffins lying about. Unlike the more 'popular' undertaker in London (The Undertaker I believe he is called) the Blacksteine Parlor was run by two undertakers. One by the name of Kale who was indeed a boy (though he has longish black hair that hangs slightly over his eyes…) with green eyes, he often wears long black or grey robes if I recall correctly. Then there was Veronica who also has black hair, though she has almost tawny-honey brown eyes instead. As I walked over to the counter in the back of the dimly lit maroon room, Veronica appeared her eyes sparkling.

"Miss Twiler~ How excellent it is to see you~" she trilled as she spun out from behind the wooden counter her black tunic…er robes swirling around her. I allowed my lips to tweak just a bit.

"It is a pleasure to see you abain" I stopped mid sentence when I realized my stuffed nose had just started to leak into my voice, so I cleared my throat before I continued.

"Again excuse me, but do you happen to have what I asked for?" I almost sighed in relief (keyword almost) when Veronica nodded eagerly.

"Yes ma'am, but you have to pay the-" I cut her off in no mood for games at the time, my head ache growing at a steady pace.

"Yes, I know…let me think please" I murmured as I leaned against a nice black coffin with silver accents. "Why does every undertaker I know have a price for simple information, I mean for Kale it's other info, Veronica riddles, and with that other one jokes by gott why do they have to make things so difficult…" My thoughts wondered back to a good riddle for Veronica. Who was at the time polishing a crystal skull of sorts with an odd interest.

I came up with a good one after a few long minutes "What falls from something that is not alive, yet are still considered tears?" I asked carefully. I had forgotten if I had already told her that one. Luckily I had not so Veronica let herself ponder the riddle a minute, before she started giggling.

"Nope nothing, what's the answer?" she asked curiously as she climbed on top of the counter and laid down the skull on her stomach.

I smirked mentally, only a person with a slight poetic or literature background would know what the line meant unless they were lucky. "Rain" I replied simply awaiting her reaction, which I received.

Veronica let out an unhinged giggle which made me wince slightly as she handed me a role of parchment only for the bell to ring. This caused both of us to freeze, I dove into the nearest coffin. While Veronica struggled to stop her giggling as the tap of a cane filled my ears. Inside the coffin it was cushioned with pure white material, the wood painted a pure black in contrast. Do not ask why I was not feeling Closter-phobia at that moment. A voice soon came muffled through the wood of the coffin's lid. I felt my skin crawl once more as the voice became more pronounced.

"Why hello Miss Veronica, don't you look fine this evening~" came the strangely smooth voice, I snorted mentally (I must have been sick and in a bad mood, I was so rude that day)

"It is morning sumushscal" I inwardly insulted him for the poor pick-up line. Veronica either didn't care, or was trying to be polite so she simply replied.

"Why thank you Mister McLander" she said his last name louder then the rest of the sentence.

"Veronica did I ever say to you are amazing?" I thought (Yes deffinetly sick…maybe in the head).

I swore I heard her giggle again as the bell tolled once again signaling this Mister McLander's leave. I peaked out of the coffin just a bit to make sure he was gone, he was so I stepped out a cough making it's way up my throat. Veronica was swinging her arms as I did so, her eyes gleaming in the little light.

"Mister McLander is one of my most common customers, says he works for a morgue he says" I blinked at the sung sentence.

"Veronica" I tried she only giggled yet again, and started shooing me towards the door. Then it clicked as I coughed into my elbow.

"Is Aaron coming soon?" I questioned I got the reaction I wanted, a light pink blush ghosting across Veronica's cheeks. "Bingo" I thought triumphantly.

Aaron was Veronica's sweet heart, they were clearly in love it was adorable (much as I hate to admit that fact…dang Nicholas for always trying to set me up). It was down right sweet in all honesty how they acted around each other. Aaron was a young man that was studying in the same morgue this Mr. Mclander was. They had met one day when Aaron had come to visit the Parlor to take back a very special 'guest'. Veronica was upset because she had put her best work through. So Aaron had decided to treat her to lunch to make it up to her, several weeks later they decided that they liked each other. They have been dating ever since, and both people would go gaga simply hearing the other's name.

"Um, no, I mean yes. Oh Miss Twiler!" she complained, she knew I enjoyed how flustered she got when Aaron was mentioned.

"It's alright Veronica, thank you for the files, enjoy your morning" I replied as I waved loftily behind me.

Veronica let out a chilling laugh which caused me to freeze, "Yes, and your sick day Miss Twiler" she teased holding up a telephone. I just stared blankly at her for a moment before I dashed out the door just as a automobile pulled up, not a carriage an automobile.

"Hello-" before the Russian accent could finish I was dashing to the nearest carriage stop my lungs aching as the clouds had covered the little bit of sunlight, and a chilly wind had set in. As my feet hit the side-walk hard one after another I mentally cursed Veronica as she was probably in her shop giggling her head off while I ran from who ever she had chosen to call. The fact that she had the phone number of the mafia just scared me, well not really, but still who calls their friends mafia connections to come get them when their ill!

"Okay your over emotional, stop breath." I commanded myself mentally as I ducked around a corner and leaned against yet another brick wall. Only for the Phantomhive butler from before to run into me.

I stiffened as we both collided, the butler (if I remember correctly) Sebastian did not even trip, but his eyes flashed…pink. I stifled both a gasp and a giggle at that. (Yeah that day I was sick so I tended to over react a bit…just read.) I mean I knew he was a demon, but you have to admit a calm, cold looking butler with black eyes that flashed pink eyes was just ironic. Sebastian looked down at me his eyes now a deep shade of black once more, his mouth pulled in a coy smirk.

"Ug, this is just not my day" I thought as I cleaned my coat slightly and resisted sniffling.

"Hello, mister" he left me to fill in the blank. I sighed this happened a lot when I had my hat on, so I just went with the flow figuring he knew anyways.

"I apologize, my name is Twiler" I said quietly my voice cracking just a bit. Mr. Sebastian's eyes flickered with an emotion I could not define for a few seconds before it faded.

"I apologize Mr. Twiler, my younger master is ill with a fever so I was in quite the rush to head to the apothecary" he half apologized, I took it as half because his eyes gleamed in a way that even when I was ill I could recognize as amusement and mysteriousness which was never good with a demon. By that time it was nearly 9'oclock, it was thickly overcast with a bitter wind still.

I let a false smile slip onto my slips, "How ironic Mr.-" I dropped off, no way in hell was I letting him know voluntarily that we had met before. The demon caught on quickly to my relief as the pounding in my head was starting to grow irritating with the crowds around us. (This was also to my advantage it meant if he did anything hasty for one he would be seen, and two I could simply blend into them handy indeed).

"Aw it seems I am also forgetful this morning" he said smoothly, "He was testing the water" I thought as he placed one gloved hand over where his heart was 'suppose' to be.

"Sebastian Michaels butler of the Phantomhive estate. A pleasure young sir" he finished his eyes still locked on my blank face. Inside I bristled, something was definitely abnormal with this demon butler.

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Michaels, it just so happens I am heading to the apothecary as well" I ventured my tone polite and lower in actual tone then my normal more feminine one was. Mr. Michaels smiled in that almost smirk way he does that makes the milk inside my head curdle (yes it is a saying yeesh).

"Well, isn't that a coincidence. May I accompany you then Mr. Twiler?" he asked his eyes darkening slightly to a shade of what seemed like red in the little light. I simply widened my 'smile', and nodded my head careful not to nock my hat off.

"I don't see why not" It can sometimes be difficult to talk like the opposite gender when your most common responses are from your current gender. For example I know Nicholas would probably be very frustrated if I told him he had to cross-dress as a girl. (From personal experience it is easier for a female to cross-dress as the opposite gender, then it is for a male. I mean imagine having to walk into your local market as a male and ask for…oh for a dress or something when a female can just ask for trousers or a button-up any time they want…I'm getting off topic again.) Continuing on Mr. Michaels began to walk with his wide strides down the road leading to the apothecary, I had to rush to keep up at all. I swear as he met in stride that he has smirking down at me, definitely not a good feeling at all.

As we walked (rather speed-walked) side by side I felt my chest tightening and a cough coming on. Mr. Michaels then broke the silent tension with a simple question, "What do you happen to need from our destination Mr. Twiler"

I was about to answer when a cough rattled it's way out of my throat, a deep one too. Mr. Michaels kept walking, but still slowed down his pace just a tad (at least he has some tact).

"Probably some general medical supplies, then perhaps a nice soothing herb for tea later on" I complied my voice cracking once again. I titled up my head just as Mr. Michaels nodded, his strange eyes locked in front of him. We had been walking through the crowed street that was slowly thinning out for around eight minutes (and maybe 35 seconds). No one had interrupted us yet, and frankly I was starting to get nervous (It usually took a few people interrupting my errands for my day to be normal). As we approached the apothecary, I noticed something rather odd. Three identical men standing in different spots in the crowd their eyes glancing towards Mr. Michaels ever so often. I felt the same shiver occur again as I saw one of their pairs of eyes flash pink.

"Aw, this really isn't my day" I repeated mentally to myself as both Mr. Michaels and I entered the apothecary called (The Apothecary) really dull names they have around here.

"Mr. Michaels?" I asked as the three faded into the crowd once more. The butler shifted his gaze from a jar of ginger so it fell on me, "Excuse my asking, but do you know a set of three men with near violet hair?" I inquired just as one of them passed by the window. Mr. Michaels simply smirked once more as he fingered a piece of blue bell blossom that somehow he had gotten out of no where.

N "Those three are servants of my lord's rival." He stated as he shifted the blue-bell in his gloved hands.

"Oh?" I voiced as I went over to retrieve some willow wood chews from another jar. The Apothecary was a rather large apothecary that was simple yet still well taken care of. Most of the walls of the apothecary were taken by long shelves filled with jars or bowls of all sorts of herbs and plants. Everything from blossoms and stems to inner bark gum and syrups. You could probably find any sorts of flora related things in The Apothecary. As I walked over to the counter where the shop's long time owners Mr. and Mrs. Trodderwood stood both their crinkling faces lit up.

"Why Mister Twiler here again, it's barely been over three days" said Mr. Trodderwood with a twinkle in his amazingly still bright green eyes. I simply let my true smile show just a tad.

"Nicholas got into my tea bags again" This reply caused Mr. Trodderwood to chuckle as he weighed the amount of each thing I wanted with a scale on the half-circle counter.

The Trodderwood's were some of the few people I trusted with almost all my identities (Penelope Clearwater, and my male self being only two of them). Mr. Trodderwood was an older middle-aged man with peppered bark brown hair, those bright green eyes, and he often wore the same outfit (which I suspect he has many versions of): the same brown pants with green top and grey vest. Mrs. Trodderwood was a sweet women with auburn-blonde hair that was also graying, she had soft periwinkle eyes, and often is found wearing a light green dress that was short sleeved with a white shirt underneath with a print apron. So far they had no apprentice, but I had heard that Aaron might try (but I doubted it highly he was already paying off his apprentice fee it was supposedly huge!).

As I gathered my items as I paid Mr. Trodderwood the required 12 pounds and smiled just at the right time (I think) as Mrs. Trodderwood passed me a honey stick the ones she knew I loved.

"Keep it dear" she whispered just as Mr. Michaels left. I nodded the smile still on my lips as I left the shop only to come face to face with the one and only Adrek.

"Privyet again Малютка" he greeted. I waved once my knees shaking before I dashed around him, swerving to avoid another one of his men (Russian Mafia cool right?...please say you said not). My shoes catching the cobblestone luckily as I did so my heart pounding.

"After her, Nicholye told us to take her directly to base da?" I heard Adrek's voice order as I swung my arms to gain momentum. "For at least the third time, this is not my day" I thought as I raced down the street.

…

That day ended with me locking myself in the attic of my the M. and T. building so I could get work done with out having cabbage should being shoved down my throat.

….

Maybe more details later…

Ceil Phantomhive groaned as his stomach ached something rather awful. Sebastian tutted as he placed a cool cloth on his young lord's forehead which was hot to even the demon's touch.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed my lord" Sebastian chided as he tucked my young master up to his chin. The only response he received was a pained groan.

Sebastian sighed, "This will pass by two days my lord, just remember get plenty of rest. As well as that you are to visit the M. 'n T. incorporation head quarters in four days" he partially lectured as Ceil turned his head into the pillow causing him to stop talking and sigh once more.

"What am I going to do with you my lord" he murmured as he shut the thick curtains again and left Ceil to get some much needed rest.

~Next Time In this fanfic!~ (Probably)

"What in you right mind do you mean, that Ceil Phantomhive is coming to visit!"


	4. Your people have choices to make (kinda)

**My very first author's note in this fanfic**.

Don't worry I won't bore you too long, it just is I wanted to know how I should continue this fanfic?

I might put up a poll soon for this so look for it, though here are your choices here anyways. I still most likely do the second one mainly because I will probably do a better job with it.

**One. **

There will be mostly mythical and kuroshitsuji based ideas. (Under the Mythical Version). This will show demon and angels oc's or more involvement and interaction between my oc's (mainly Annabelle T.) with the shinagami, angels, demons ect. There might even be things like fae, and other species like that. Annabelle will most likely sort of fade to the background somewhat though, come in major later if not during the whole thing (did I just contradict myself?). Annabelle will be tricking around with more dark magic, and magic itself for this kind of thing. For example she will probably dabble with how contracts work, and try to get away from her own demon (perhaps one of her friends *cough* rivals becomes one…)

**Two. **

There will be more actual mystery, Marcus Demonio Puro will appear a lot more (he was in chapter II), and less chance of any mishaps having to do with ruining the fandom and stuff. In this version there will definitely be more interesting things having to do with Annabelle, Marcus, and their rivals ect. (Annabelle T. is actually my character from my original story that I am writing…or she will appear later…it might be published for real at one point). Though the Kuroshitsuji characters will get involved just not as much for the mythical ones. (Ones like Lau, Madame Red, Alois, Investigator Adderline, Claude, and Hannah will tend to be involved more then my actual mythical oc's and the mythical creatures that are not really mentioned besides the shinagami)

This is it, hope I didn't bore you too much (I know I dislike author's note that ramble just like I'm doing…). So anyways the next two chapters will be examples of what each will be like, read them first before you choose please I have no idea when the poll will end, but I will post when it will later on.

Thank you so much for those of you have reviewed!

Enjoy reading, Ciao~

-_Silver Imber_-

P.S.

**(Remember) **

Choice One. Mythical Version (This is the chapter labeled Mythical version)

Choice Two. Not so mythical version, more mystery stuff (This is under the chapter labeled Less Mythical Version)


	5. Less Mythical Version

I already have three reviews! This is so cool, thank you two for reviewing though perhaps I'll list your names later~ Warning there will be a setting changes in this chapter, mainly ones that either Annabelle or Ceil dislike so be prepared for that.

There is now a poll up for two chapter IV's will be posted…that is if I can make a poll choose which one you want me to continue with (mythical or not so mythical)

**Chapter IV- His Butler- Visiting and Interrupting (Less or not so Mythical Version)**

~Last time~

Annabelle told what she saw as a particularly ill person as she went through her average day. Ceil Phantomhive sick in bed under Sebastian Michaels watch. The Thompson triplets poking around which can never lead to any thing of good intention. A planned visit by Earl Phantomhive to visit the M. 'n T. incorporation building?

It was barely eight o'clock by the time that Ceil Phantomhive had finished his morning breakfast (crepes with grape preserves and crème de le cow aka. milk…heh). Besides his chair at the head of the long dining table was Sebastian Michaels. In his hand the already reread note from one of the supposedly two heads of the M. n' T. incorporation. During the past hours he had researched this group, and as it turns the M.-T. was a rather new organization. Run by two men (or perhaps women though he doubted it) by the last names of Macintosh and Twiler who he had already met a relative of apparently. Both of these people were known to be observant and not easily spotted unless they wanted to be. They also were known to be generally kind to others, and fair. Which did not always occur, it was also apparent that they worked as public investigators though not for the queen.

This had drawn out the demon butler's curiosity to the point he had even asked his lord if he could 'guard him against threats' during his visit to their head quarters. His young lord agreed steadily to his pleasure as he stood up from his chair.

"Of course Sebastian, is my carriage ready for travel?" he questioned as he walked over to the front door. Sebastian simply wore his smile and bowed his head. "What kind of butler would I be if it was not ." his eyes flashed a deep shade of red, "My Lord"

**Sebastian Michaels pov. **

It was not often I underestimated the mortal race, or at least in the last five years or so besides my contractor. As the scenery of the country side flashed by through the carriage window I noticed that the Thompson triplets standing next to the Earl Trancy and **him**. I narrowed my eyes while still keeping on a composed expression. As I settled down in my seat, inside my blood was boiling.

"He knows this soul is mine." I thought furiously as I slowly calmed down. I took a shallow breath as we passed the entrance to a medium sized town the name I had not come across. The streets were not as bad as they were in that atrocious city they call a capitol, but were still however quite busy. The humans did not seem as cautious or self-conscious as in other places.

They chatted and interacted in their intriguing ways some smiling others frowning. As the carriage rolled along the mortals were intelligent enough to avoid the front side of it as we came to a stop just in front of an average looking building. The building itself was rather clean looking on the outside, it was made of unpainted bricks and regular roofing (the shingles an odd deep blue-black color.) It was my suspicion that it took up both levels of the building or at least the second floor due to the sign of the initials M and T was located there(the headquarters that is). As I took up my strengths I noticed my lord was already out of the carriage as I stepped out. He was going up to the oddly colored door, and was just about to knock when he noticed another odd thing: there was a little bell hanging from a piece of rope. I watched a smirk coming to my lips as my lord went to ring the bell only for it to go downwards at the slightest touch and a loud bell to toll once. "Interesting" I thought as the sound of shoes walking down hallow stairs at a quick pace filled my ears.

A young man opened the door perhaps in his early twenties. The young man had dark brown hair that was ruffled though not overly so topped with a street hat, he was wearing a semi-formal coat and dress pants.

The man tipped his hat in greeting before he allowed himself to grin slightly, "Good morning to you, I presume that you are the Earl Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian I have heard so much about from Miss Clearwater" he greeted his voice cool yet welcoming another thing that was almost odd.

"Nicholas Macintosh at your service" he introduced himself as he placed his hat back on his head securely.

"My partner should be here momentarily, so in the mean time how about we relocate to the main room to settle in" he drawled as he stepped out of the slightly arched doorway to allow us inside.

My lord nodded as we stepped inside to reveal a small welcome area before a larger room that held one couch, two arm chairs, and a coffee table made of oak in the center of the room. There was also a few stray chairs around (for example a stool) but I took not note to exact details besides the couch had a pure blue print, the walls were a natural tone of crème, and the carpet was a nice shade of maroon.

As Investigator Macintosh settled in one of the two arm chairs (the larger of the two that was a deep blue though a different shade then the couch), I heard a pair of light foot steps.

"Annabelle are you here already?" called out Macintosh as crossed his legs a surprised look marring his features.

"I have been here for an hour" Came a slightly scratchy voice still feminine, but it was quite obvious she had a cold or throat illness. Out from behind a door came a teenage boy possibly the young master's age. The boy had one long braid that reached his mid-back that was black and tied with a black ribbon. The boy's face was pale though averagely attractive, the boy had large grey-hazel eyes being the one dominating feature she had. The boy barely stood at 5ft, and was wearing a burgundy long sleeved dress shirt, and dark grey dress pants. Then it hit me as he spoke, that he was indeed a she.

"Nicholas I told you to wait until I made some proper refreshments" 'she' said in that same raspy voice. I noticed that she could be recognized as male or female the way she was dressed, it was just somewhat odd for a young lady to dress the way she did.

Then she turned towards us a slightly apologetic smile on her face, "Hello, my name is Annabelle Twiler welcome to the M.-T." she greeted as she sat down in the other arm chair.

"The refreshments will be on their way soon" she added as she settled in the brown chair, brushing a stray piece of her bangs away from her face.

"Yes, I suppose that would be so" My young master said quite rudely in fact, but Investigator Twiler only smiled. "Impatient are we?" she teased slightly. I grinned mentally, this one was going to be interesting to observe.

3rd pov. (No One)

Annabelle Twiler leaned back into her chair, her mask glued on for the time being (figuratively people). Flexing her fingers she watched for the reaction she wanted, she got part of it.

"Extremely" Ciel Phantomhive gritted his eyes smoldering as he glared at the public investigator as she put her elbows on the arms of her chair an amused gleam in her own eyes.

Nicholas cleared his throat, "What questions would you like to ask young earl?" he asked calmly all the while sending Annabelle a quick grin.

"When did you start?" It was a wave of questions from then on, most of which the M.-T. agents answered truthfully (or at least partially), then came a more difficult one to answer fully.

"Do you serve the crown?" Ciel asked swiftly almost completely satisfied with the corporation of M.-T., Nicholas turned to Annabelle who was grimacing slightly.

"We work for the public, the queen cannot take care of every citizen's needs especially the poor who cannot afford other investigators." Nicholas stated after a moment his bright eyes darkening. Annabelle nodded once to confirm the statement, wringing her hands slightly which still bore slight burns (2nd or 1st degree) from the tile factory she use to have an apprenticeship at a far away tile factory just as her father from North America had wanted her to (that however is a story for another time).

"Then do you have any cases approaching?" Ciel asked this time more relaxed as Sebastian smirked from the corner of the room. Annabelle blinked then let out a sigh,

"Yes, unfortunately there are no leads just a mass murder situation that occurs and no body to be found the usual" she massaged her temples.

"Do you believe in angels?" Ciel asked casually as he twisted the hope diamond ring on his hand the memory of the fire flickering in his mind.

"As much as I do demons" Annabelle replied as Nicholas placed a hand on his forehead, "That means she fully does." He translated as he crossed his legs facing the ceiling.

Sebastian stepped forwards, "And angels and demons are?" he asked his tone teasing his eyes locked on Annabelle's face.

"To me angels… are beings either holy and guiding…or obsessed with being pure and the purity of others" she replied. Ciel's eyes zipped to her face as Nicholas excused himself, "I know late night it is time for your appointment go on Nicholas" she murmured as he patted her shoulder then left her along with their guest.

"Demons…beings that are breed from darkness and thrive on souls which they only need to get occasionally to survive out side of hell" she said the final word without any hesitation as she looked up Sebastian.

"To do this they either claim a soul or create a contract with a particular soul they would like to pursue.

"Such as your butler Ciel Phantomhive" The room's temperature dropped to a bitter chill, as both of the Phantomhive guest's gazes locked on Annabelle.

"As well as Alois Trancy and his butler so my rival says, though I am not fully confident in his tips" she drawled as she crossed her legs just as her partner had "So you know of the mythical." Sebastian's eyes glowed in the light as he stepped forward.

Annabelle nodded evenly, "Though I do not believe they are involved with this particular case".

Ciel screwed his brow his deep eyes sparking, "I cannot say I agree with that inference" he said darkly.

Annabelle raised a single eyebrow "No need to get pissy" she muttered as she took another long breath, while letting her head droop just a bit. Just as Ciel was about to speak again there was a loud knock, then that same bell's toll once more.

"Who could that be?" Annabelle murmured as she stood up, straightening her coat as she did so. Ciel stood up as well, Sebastian now by his side once more.

"Excuse me fine sirs" Annabelle bowed her head slightly, before she disappeared around the corner to go answer the door. There was the sound of a door opening then slamming shut after a second or so.

"Who was it?" Ciel asked as Annabelle returned, her face screwed into a frustrated expression.

"Just that Spaniard coming to rub salt in my wounds that he is already on his way to solving the case it seems all three of us have obtained." She grumbled slightly only for a crash to resound through the building. As Ciel jumped slightly in surprise, Annabelle was soon found next to the nearest wall slowly knocking her head against it (Face-walling I believe it is called).

"Mi enemiga! Where are your notes~" Came a light Spanish accent as Marcus Demonio Puro waltzed into the room, his bright eyes dashing around the room until they locked on Sebastian, then they narrowed dangerously.

"Twiler. What is a demon doing here?" he gritted as his green eyes darkened dramatically.

"Business, as it seems Earl Phantomhive has been assigned the same case we both have received Marcus…so we were on the way to agreeing to work together on it" Annabelle drawled as she rolled her hand, Marcus visibly swapped mood.

Then with a grin he swung his arm around Annabelle's shoulder, "Mind if I join with you instead then Senor Phantomhive" he said his gaze locked on Annabelle face. Marcus stood over a foot taller then both of the other investigators in the room so as he looked at Annabelle he literally looked down.

"…" Annabelle gritted her teeth as Marcus proceeded to sit both of them down on her arm chair. Ciel stared wide eyes at the Spaniard who now was grinning at him with a set of white teeth.

"I do not see why not" he finally settled on as he too sat back down. As Marcus raised his arms in victory Annabelle promptly pushed him off the armrest of her chair. Marcus did not fall like one would expect, but instead he landed on his feet and knocked Annabelle on the back on the head.

"Bad, Twiler" he tutted as he sat down in the other arm chair, Annabelle simply pouted slightly mumbling under her breath (something about idiotic noble Spaniards…no offense to any real noble Spaniards out there).

"I have to deal with him…all throughout this investigation" she thought as she resisted clenching the arms of her chair. Marcus simply snickered as he leaned back into his chair, watching amused as Annabelle's bangs fell over her face and she sighed.

"This is going to be the most amusing job I've had in a long time" he thought a smirk returning to his lips. Ciel looked on from his seat at the tension between the two other young adults in the room (Marcus being the oldest at 17, Annabelle and Ciel around the same ages 14-15).

"Working with the M.-T. is going to be helpful, especially if Investigator Twiler is challenged by this Marcus Demonio Puro." He decided as Sebastian offered him some of the tea that had arrived on a rail that was attached to the wall. As he took a sip, Sebastian was thinking as well.

"This will prove to be amusing if the two souls in front of me are in what I think they are" he chuckled to himself causing the two silently challenging glares to cease. Annabelle sent him a slightly confused look before she leaned back into her chair again.

"What information do you have so far?" she finally complied as she turned her gaze to Marcus who's eyes casted to the floor.

"No bodies, nor signs, just missing people and large amounts of blood" he supplied. Ciel then voiced what he had in a summery. "I have only recently received this case from the Queen" Marcus snorted slightly, "As researched it seems that the targets are being taken hostage, before that they are tortured" he said with finality.

Both of the beings sitting in the arm chairs gave him blank looks, "That is exactly what we just reported except, you had to say it more intelligently" Marcus deadpanned. Ciel felt a flush coming to his cheeks though he traded it for a scowl.

Sebastian shook his head slowly as his young master retorted, "And you had to note that?" Marcus simply nodded.

Annabelle watched as the argument progressed she clicked off the recorder that had been running in her pocket, only clicking it back on once they had settled down, (Hey, why waste the tape?).

"How about the crime scene? Did you two also find the bit of residue that was a violet hue next to the broken window pain?" she asked as she cracked her neck once. Both of their gazes snapped to face which now help a slightly lazy smile (it was getting somewhat late now).

"Why did you not mention that before?" Ciel scowled, Annabelle simply shrugged "Just testing you to see if you were listening" she replied. "This is getting tedious" she thought.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "Violet residue?" he then asked curiously.

Annabelle shook her head, "I just said I was testing, but did you smell the air?" she asked this time serious.

Ciel scrunched his nose, "I had no time to visit the crime scene, I only received the case two days previous" he replied as he set the tea cup he still had from before on the coffee table.

Marcus shook his head, "I only got outside before I was interfered" he spit out, "The most recent one any how" he admitted. "The other was how I mentioned nothing smelled strongly except the rust of blood" he mumbled as he toyed with the black cuffs on his red coat.

Annabelle let a soft grin slip onto her lips, "I was able to gain access to the scene just hours after the murder…and it smelled strangely sweet."

Marcus clapped once his eyes lighting up, "Laughing gas" he filled in Annabelle's blank a bright smile lighting his face as he grew excited. "That would be a way to make the victim be unaware and groggy"

Ciel then pushed in his opinion, "That way the murderer would be able to get to the victim with out a major struggle, or resistance" Then Ciel paused the gears in his head turning, "The only problems are how would the murderer be able to contain that much laughing has?"

"Not to mention how would they get there hands on it" Annabelle added as she began to twist the edge of her braid. "As well as how they could have contained it before they entered the scene with out making it seem suspicious" Marcus chirped, as Annabelle stood up and started to pace braid still in hand.

The dismissal and approval of theories continued on until late in the day. Every time one of them came up with what seemed like a viable idea either one of the other two or Sebastian himself shot it down (who by now was very amused with the conversation). By around 4:52 and 33 seconds they all decided to meet once again at the crime scene in one to two days (or at the newest crime scene if there was one by that time). The young Earl Phantomhive headed home to a hopefully not burnt dinner. Meanwhile Marcus decided to take time to annoy Annabelle while she cooked dinner before heading home himself. By 5:32 Nicholas had returned with a happy smile one his face as he smelled the air, and shut the front door behind him.

"You are lucky there is a kitchen here" Annabelle called as she set a bowl of strongly smelling apple pie on the table next to two plates of meat loaf (I ran out of ideas…*sniff*), and salad.

"Boy I am lucky" Nicholas replied happily as he ruffled Annabelle's hair before he sat down in his chair and started to eat. Sighing for what seemed like the fifth (maybe the tenth or eleventh…) time that day, Annabelle sat across from him and they both tucked into dinner as the sun set behind the clouds outside the window.

~Next Time~

(Not really sure but it might go this way…)

"What luck" Annabelle Twiler thought half way sarcastic as she sat across from Ciel Phantomhive and Marcus Demonio Puro in a carriage on their way to the newest crime scene two days after their last meeting. Only for the carriage to come to a sudden halt, "Why didn't you tell me that you were making new friends Ciel" came the whine of an awfully familiar voice just as a head of short blonde hair was seen through the window of the fancy carriage (it was Ciel's). "Not you again" Ciel hissed just as the door opened to reveal-

(You can guess people…cliff hanger like I usually do…who else has blonde hair that Ciel hates?)


	6. Mythical Version

I already have three reviews! This is so cool, thank you two for reviewing though perhaps I'll list your names later~ Warning there will be a changes in this chapter, mainly ones that either Annabelle or Ceil dislike so be prepared for that.

Also I made a major typo! Nathan is Nicholas, he just has two names he goes by and I accidentally used both…so yeah they are the same person. (This intro and chapter sounds an awful lot like the other chapter IV because I did not decide to give people a choice until some point into the chapter…just read and you will find where it changes) Other sie known as please be patient and enjoy if you like this~

**Chapter IV- His Butler- Visiting and Interrupting (Mythical Version)**

~Last time~

Annabelle told what she saw as a particularly ill person as she went through her average day. Ceil Phantomhive sick in bed under Sebastian Michaels watch. The Thompson triplets poking around which can never lead to any thing of good intention. A planned visit by Earl Phantomhive to visit the M. 'n T. incorporation building?

It was barely eight o'clock by the time that Ceil Phantomhive had finished his morning breakfast (crepes with grape preserves and crème de le cow aka. milk…heh). Besides his chair at the head of the long dining table was Sebastian Michaels. In his hand the already reread note from one of the supposedly two heads of the M. n' T. incorporation. During the past hours he had researched this group, and as it turns the M.-T. was a rather new organization. Run by two men (or perhaps women though he doubted it) by the last names of Macintosh and Twiler who he had already met a relative of apparently. Both of these people were known to be observant and not easily spotted unless they wanted to be. They also were known to be generally kind to others, and fair. Which did not always occur, it was also apparent that they worked as public investigators though not for the queen.

This had drawn out the demon butler's curiosity to the point he had even asked his lord if he could 'guard him against threats' during his visit to their head quarters. His young lord agreed steadily to his pleasure as he stood up from his chair.

"Of course Sebastian, is my carriage ready for travel?" he questioned as he walked over to the front door.

Sebastian simply wore his smile and bowed his head. "What kind of butler would I be if it was not ." his eyes flashed a deep shade of red, "My Lord"

**Sebastian Michaels pov. **

It was not often I underestimated the mortal race, or at least in the last five years or so besides my contractor. As the scenery of the country side flashed by through the carriage window I noticed that the Thompson triplets standing next to the Earl Trancy and **him**. I narrowed my eyes while still keeping on a composed expression. As I settled down in my seat, inside my blood was boiling.

"He knows this soul is mine." I thought furiously as I slowly calmed down. I took a shallow breath as we passed the entrance to a medium sized town the name I had not come across. The streets were not as bad as they were in that atrocious city they call a capitol, but were still however quite busy. The humans did not seem as cautious or self-conscious as in other places.

They chatted and interacted in their intriguing ways some smiling others frowning. As the carriage rolled along the mortals were intelligent enough to avoid the front side of it as we came to a stop just in front of an average looking building. The building itself was rather clean looking on the outside, it was made of unpainted bricks and regular roofing (the shingles an odd deep blue-black color.) It was my suspicion that it took up both levels of the building or at least the second floor due to the sign of the initials M and T was located there(the headquarters that is). As I took up my strengths I noticed my lord was already out of the carriage as I stepped out. He was going up to the oddly colored door, and was just about to knock when he noticed another odd thing: there was a little bell hanging from a piece of rope. I watched a smirk coming to my lips as my lord went to ring the bell only for it to go downwards at the slightest touch and a loud bell to toll once. "Interesting" I thought as the sound of shoes walking down hallow stairs at a quick pace filled my ears.

A young man opened the door perhaps in his early twenties. The young man had dark brown hair that was ruffled though not overly so topped with a street hat, he was wearing a semi-formal coat and dress pants.

The man tipped his hat in greeting before he allowed himself to grin slightly, "Good morning to you, I presume that you are the Earl Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian I have heard so much about from Miss Clearwater" he greeted his voice cool yet welcoming another thing that was almost odd.

"Nicholas Macintosh at your service" he introduced himself as he placed his hat back on his head securely.

"My partner should be here momentarily, so in the mean time how about we relocate to the main room to settle in" he drawled as he stepped out of the slightly arched doorway to allow us inside. My lord nodded as we stepped inside to reveal a small welcome area before a larger room that held one couch, two arm chairs, and a coffee table made of oak in the center of the room. There was also a few stray chairs around (for example a stool) but I took not note to exact details besides the couch had a pure blue print, the walls were a natural tone of crème, and the carpet was a nice shade of maroon.

As Investigator Macintosh settled in one of the two arm chairs (the larger of the two that was a deep blue though a different shade then the couch), I heard a pair of light foot steps.

"Annabelle are you here already?" called out Macintosh as crossed his legs a surprised look marring his features.

"I have been here for an hour" Came a slightly scratchy voice still feminine, but it was quite obvious she had a cold or throat illness. Out from behind a door came a teenage boy possibly the young master's age. The boy had one long braid that reached his mid-back that was black and tied with a black ribbon. The girl's face was pale though averagely attractive, the boy had large grey-hazel eyes being the one dominating feature she had. The boy barely stood at 5ft, and was wearing a burgundy long sleeved dress shirt, and dark grey dress pants. Then it hit me as he spoke, that he was indeed a she.

"Nicholas I told you to wait until I made some proper refreshments" 'she' said in that same raspy voice. I noticed that she could be recognized as male or female the way she was dressed, it was just somewhat odd for a young lady to dress the way she did.

Then she turned towards us a slightly apologetic smile on her face, "Hello, my name is Annabelle Twiler welcome to the M.-T." she greeted as she sat down in the other arm chair.

"The refreshments will be on their way soon" she added as she settled in the brown chair, brushing a stray piece of her bangs away from her face. "Yes, I suppose that would be so" My young master said quite rudely in fact, but Investigator Twiler only smiled. "Impatient are we?" she teased slightly. I grinned mentally, this one was going to be interesting to observe.

3rd pov. (No One)

Annabelle Twiler leaned back into her chair, her mask glued on for the time being (figuratively people). Flexing her fingers she watched for the reaction she wanted, she got part of it.

"Extremely" Ciel Phantomhive gritted his eyes smoldering as he glared at the public investigator as she put her elbows on the arms of her chair an amused gleam in her own eyes.

Nicholas cleared his throat, "What questions would you like to ask young earl?" he asked calmly all the while sending Annabelle a quick grin.

"When do you start?" It was a wave of questions from then on, most of which the M.-T. agents answered truthfully (or at least partially), then came a more difficult one to answer fully.

"Do you serve the crown?" Ciel asked swiftly almost completely satisfied with the corporation of M.-T., Nicholas turned to Annabelle who was grimacing slightly.

"We work for the public, the queen cannot take care of every citizen's needs especially the poor who cannot afford other investigators." Nicholas stated after a moment his bright eyes darkening slightly. Annabelle nodded once to confirm the statement, wringing her hands slightly which still bore slight burns (2nd or 1st degree) from the tile factory she use to have an apprenticeship at a far away tile factory just as her father from North America had wanted her to (that however is a story for another time).

"Then do you have any cases approaching?" Ciel asked this time more relaxed as Sebastian smirked from the corner of the room.

Annabelle blinked then let out a sigh, "Yes, unfortunately there are no leads just a mess of feathers and a broken cross when ever the murder occurs and no body to be found" she massaged her temples.

"Do you believe in angels?" Ciel asked casually as he twisted the hope diamond ring on his hand the memory of the fire flickering in his mind.

"As much as I do demons" Annabelle replied as Nicholas placed a hand on his forehead, "That means she fully does." He translated as he crossed his legs facing the ceiling.

Sebastian stepped forwards, "And angels and demons are?" he asked his tone teasing his eyes locked on Annabelle's face.

"To me angels… are beings either holy and guiding…or obsessed with being pure and the purity of others" she replied. Ciel's eyes zipped to her face as Nicholas excused himself, "I know late night it is time for your appointment go on Nicholas" she murmured as he patted her shoulder then left her along with their guest.

"Demons…beings that are breed from darkness and thrive on souls which they only need to get occasionally to survive out side of hell" she said the final word without any hesitation as she looked up Sebastian.

"To do this they either claim a soul or create a contract with a particular soul they would like to pursue.

"Such as your butler Ciel Phantomhive" The room's temperature dropped to a bitter chill, as both of the Phantomhive guest's gazes locked on Annabelle.

"As well as Alois Trancy and his butler so my rival says, though I am not fully confident in his tips" she drawled as she crossed her legs just as her partner had "So you know of the mythical." Sebastian's eyes glowed in the light as he stepped forward. Annabelle's gaze stayed level as he pulled a piece of silver wear from his pocket.

"Where were you two days ago?" she asked abruptly her eyes now shining as if a switch had been flicked in her mind.

"He was with me in my study all day I had tutoring in all general subjects" Ciel interrupted.

"The Lockheed case…I received the same one as well from the Queen" he supplied uneasily especially at the word Queen, Sebastian's eyes dashed to Ciel "Why did my lord defend me? There was no need." He thought just as Annabelle uncrossed her legs and leaned her elbows on her knees.

"It seems that way even I have taken it into thought, however there is another raven demon or angel in the area" Ciel admitted as he laid back into the couch his hands folded on his lap.

"One with feathers of pure black that disintegrate in the light" he added. Annabelle leaned forward slightly, "I'm listening" she said as she slipped her hand into the side pocket of her shirt then took it out after a second.

"Mira Alodante," he said, Annabelle nodded her eyes slightly stony, "And Austin Silva" he finished.

"Two? Are they connected to any one around England?" Annabelle asked curiously. Ciel shook his head, "That is what drew my suspicion, they were just sited by the shinagami…" "reapers?" Annabelle questioned.

Ciel nodded once again then turned towards his butler, "You were told by that idiot Grell correct Sebastian?" asked Ciel curtly. Sebastian nodded "Yes, my lord". Annabelle managed to not to face-palm at the instant response when there was a long cackle.

"Oh Sebas-chan~" Annabelle personally sweat-dropped at that, "Who would call a demon… –chan?" she thought as she stood up, her trench coat folding slightly.

Sebastian stiffened his hands going into his pockets in an instant to retrieve a set of silver wear. Ciel stood stiffly by his butler's side, his eyes scanning the room. "Sebas-cha"

Before he could finish Sebastian suddenly lunged at a door and had the so called Grell held up by his neck.

"Oh Sebas-chan so cruel" Grell called dramatically, Annabelle stared a moment then pointed to the red-haired man.

"Yes, he's one of the reapers" Ciel answered her silent question as he face-palmed (Ciel Phantomhive inventor of the face palm).

Annabelle then shifted so that she was looking at the tiny pair of scissors that the shinagami was grasping. Ciel rolled his eyes, but nodded once again (there seems to be a lot of nodding today huh).

"Who is this cutey~" Crooned Grell suddenly out of Sebastian's grasp and standing in front of a now since returned Nicholas.

"Ahhh" there was another set of door slams and a series of footsteps after that. Grell pouted, "Oh well~ More Sebas-chan time for me!" he chirped.

Annabelle felt another sweat drop coming just as Sebastian placed his gloved hand on Grell's face in order to keep him far enough away.

Ciel stepped forward his mood serious as he always seemed to be (that as well as frustrated or moody). "Grell we need to know if you have any more information on the two new arrivals to England" he said plainly as Grell turned to face him a large pout on his face.

"Oh them. I've have been working my heart out just to keep track on them! My hair has been falling out just thinking about them!" Grell groaned as he gripped at his hair.

Annabelle raised her eye brow once more "So your telling me your complaining?" she asked causing Grell to look at her strangely then whisper to Sebastian, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

A small tick mark appeared underneath Annabelle's bangs. Ciel's face twisted into a slightly amused look as Annabelle sent him a look meaning (Not a Word). Before she stood up, and glared at Grell straight in the eyes causing the shinagami to yelp and Sebastian to smirk.

"It is one thing to say it in front of me, it is another to be incompetent enough to say it in front of me like I can't see you" she said smoothly as she then gave the shinagmi's hair a yank causing a strand to fall out.

"Plus I apologize for this, but you are questioning my gender?" This caused amused looks all around except for Grell who now was staring at Annabelle (like so /OoO/), then Annabelle's gaze softened.

"Though your cloths are a nice shade of red" It was an instant change in Grell who wrapped his arms around her in a quick hug, "Apology accepted! Anyone who likes red is a friend of mine…though your still a gender neutral and a brat" he added, just as he skipped over to Sebastian. Annabelle turned back to Ciel shaking her head, "What leads do you have so far then?" she asked.

It took over seven hours until both investigators were thoroughly satisfied (and finished trying to get information out of Grell). By that time it was around dinner time so Ciel wished Annabelle luck that night as she figured going to the local pub to find some leads, while they scheduled a meeting for the next week.

As Ciel and Sebastian finally left Grell in toe Annabelle closed the door carefully after them before she slumped against it. Placing her head on her knees she murmured to herself, "What have you gotten yourself into Annabelle" It was not long before she stood up to go create dinner, before heading to the pub.

**~Next Time~**

I know yet you guys all have to choose, but this is how it could go I suppose…

Annabelle Twiler looked over her shoulder as she entered the local church the candles lit all around her. As she glanced at the towering columns and large arch ways she did not notice the being from the shadows watching her, with large blue eyes. Not until she saw it in the reflection of the crusification portrait, in the glass. Not that she gave any hint that she did.

Ciel Phantomhive mentally took note of the red-eyed being that was not his butler watching him from the shelter of an ally way as he walked by. Fingering his cane which if he pulled off the top there was an attached knife, he did not even bother glancing back as he heard a set of light footsteps.

Another murder occurred at the same time that these two were spotted once more, what could this mean?


End file.
